1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatments for a surface of an article and an article with a treated surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to performing dual anodization treatments to the surface of a metal article and a metal article with a surface having two distinct anodized layers or regions.
2. Background Art
Many products in the commercial and consumer industries are metal articles, or contain metal parts. The metal surfaces of these products may be treated by any number of processes to alter the surface to create a desired effect, either functional, cosmetic, or both. One example of such a surface treatment is anodization. Anodizing a metal surface converts a portion of the metal surface into a metal oxide, thereby creating a metal oxide layer. Anodized metal surfaces provide increased corrosion resistance and wear resistance. Such characteristics are important to consumers because they want to purchase products that have surfaces that will stand up to normal wear and tear of everyday use and continue to look brand new. Anodized metal surfaces may also be used in obtaining a cosmetic effect, such as utilizing the porous nature of the metal oxide layer created by anodization for absorbing dyes to impart a color to the anodized metal surface. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new surface treatments, or combination of surface treatments, for metal surfaces to create products that will protect the appearance of the metal surface while also achieving a desired aesthetic appearance.